fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Akane
Akane Hozuki is a customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. She is the head maid of the Grimes Family Household, and a part-time member of the Macaws of Mayhem. Bio She grew up in Sakura Bay and lived peacefully with her parents until her younger sister, Yukina, was born. Since then, she's had a hard time taking care of her, making sure that she does not cause any further trouble. She started taking piano courses when she was 7, because she wanted to become a pianist at first. She found interest in rock music when she was 12, and eventually got caught up on heavy metal when she was in high school. Unlike Yukina, she was never overwhelmingly popular in her class, but she did have much better grades than her. She tried to play the electric guitar and drums, although she never got caught up on them. Akane eventually settled on her voice and her piano, which are her two strongest assets in music. Even though she is heavily interested in music, Akane decided to become a housemaid instead, as she enjoys doing chores slightly more. She was hired as the head maid of the Grimes Family Household, which meant taking major responsibilities and heavy maintenance for the whole house. Despite already having a busy job, she also wanted to accomplish her goal of being a rock star. She later met the Macaws of Mayhem after attending a heavy metal/rock music festival. She asked if she could do a collaboration with them one day, and they gave her a tryout. When Akane showed off her musical talent, she managed to impress Onyxx and Quicksilver, the two members of Macaws of Mayhem. Since then, she has been accepted as the female vocalist and pianist of the band, but only as a part-time member because of her other job. Personality When it comes to personality, she is pretty much the opposite of Yukina. While the latter is a sporty, aggressive girly girl with a condescending attitude, Akane is a classy, elegant lady who treats people equally. She is rather soft-spoken and gentle, although, she does have a bit of a mean streak when she's in a bad mood. She is also an introvert. Orders Papa's Pastaria Regular * Crescent Roll * Clam x 4 * Mushroom x 4 * Italian Seasoning * Beefy Bolognese * Regular Radiatori Christmas * Crescent Roll * Basil Leaves x 2 * Clam x 4 * Mushroom x 4 * Italian Seasoning * Roasted Romana * Regular Festive Rotini Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Cherry, Dipped Pretzel, Cherry * Lollipop Bits * White Chocolate Topping * Chocolate Mousse * Regular Blend * Cherry Cordials w/ Red Velvet * Large Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Clear Glaze ** Red Velvet French Cruller w/ Whipped Cream Filling * Donut 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate French Cruller w/ Boston Cream Filling * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Red Icing ** Chocolate Long John Christmas * Donut 1: ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Cane Drizzle ** Festive Swirl Icing ** Red Velvet Tree Donut w/ Cherry Cordial Filling * Donut 2: ** Snowflake Sprinkles ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate French Cruller w/ Boston Cream Filling * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Santa Cookie Drizzle ** Red Icing ** Chocolate Tree Donut w/ Cherry Cordial Filling Papa's Wingeria HD * Mango Chili, Blue Cheese * 8 x Curly Fries (All Around) * 4 x Blazeberry Wings (Left Half) * 4 x Atomic Strips (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 4 x Provolone Cheese (Bottom Half) * 4 x Prosciutto (Bottom Half) * 7 x Red Peppers (All Around) * Cooked for 4/8, Cut in 4ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Sweet Potato Wedges w/ Rosemary and BBQ Sauce * Balsamic Dressing * Sliced Salami * Sauerkraut * Sliced Salami * Well-Done Pumpernickel w/ Provolone Cheese Regular * Sweet Potato Wedges w/ Rosemary and BBQ Sauce * Cranberry Chutney * Sliced Salami * Sauerkraut * Roasted Goose * Well-Done Pumpernickel w/ Ginger Spice Cheese Papa's Bakeria Regular * 12 x Cherries (Outer Ring) * 12 x Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Outer Ring) * Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) * 2/4 Cherry Filling * 2/4 Fudge Filling * Red Velvet Crust Character Relationships * Older sister of Yukina. * Fellow band members with Onyxx and Quicksilver of the Macaws of Mayhem. * Hired by Oswald to become the head maid of the Grimes Family Household. Gallery Akane ABC.jpg|Akane's contemporary/alternate outfits AkaneMugestu.PNG|Akane as Mugetsu from Touhou 4, made by Azuki. NAGISA HOW DARE YZOU FORGET LHSBJZDKLB.png|In a collab Category:Girls Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Pastaria Category:Pastaria Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:A Customers Category:Cheeseria